


Стайлз?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз идет дальше и дальше, слыша только собственное дыхание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз?

– Что ты видишь во сне, Стайлз?

Его спрашивают об этом каждый день. Стоит раскрыть глаза, отец уже стоит рядом, смотрит, хмурясь, но всегда говорит «доброе утро». Они завтракают в полной тишине и едут к врачу.

– Ты запоминаешь увиденное?

После врача на очереди занятия в школе. Там всегда есть Скотт, сжимающий лямку рюкзака, виновато, беспомощно. Стайлз никогда не говорит ему «все будет в порядке». Он никого не винит в происходящем. Все нельзя было остановить в определенный момент. Только Стайлз отказывался признавать это.

– Проснувшись, ты чувствуешь усталость?

После занятий можно пойти домой, или заняться чем-то бесполезным. Стайлз предпочитает сбегать. Внутри сидит тихое беспокойство, расходится почти невидимыми волнами мягко. Лес всегда пахнет влажной землей и чужими страхами. Кеды пачкаются, а мокрые листья касаются лица. И Стайлз идет дальше и дальше, слыша только собственное дыхание.

– Тебе совсем нечего рассказать?

Только в одиночестве он позволяет себе расслабиться. Рюкзак падает рядом, ноги слабеют и Стайлз утыкается коленями и локтями в землю. Рыдания подступают к горлу тяжело, заставляя широко раскрывать рот. Он кричит как раненый зверь, зная, что глаза будут красными еще несколько часов. Копает руками землю, оставляя под ногтями черные следы. Старается зарыть боль там, где ее никто не найдет.

– Ты скучаешь по своей маме, Стайлз?


End file.
